


Sirena

by Castiean



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Mermaids, Mythical Beings & Creatures, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiean/pseuds/Castiean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that lurk the waters of a local lake. For years Chris and his family have wondered what has been attacking people who come by this lake. What lives beneath the surface?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris stirred from his slumber as the sounds of foot steps echoed through the small apartment. Half asleep and feeling a bit dazed, he glanced over at the glowing numbers on the night-stand. Three twenty-eight it read. Many times before has he told his brother before to not have sex with girls at such late hours. "God damnit Liam." he cursed, burying his face into the soft pillow. He tried his best to fall back to sleep but the more he tried the more noise his brother created. After multiple tries he eventually gave up.

Pushing himself up with his elbows, Chris could see his younger brother quietly talking on the phone as he threw on his leather jacket. "No, he's asleep. Why? Dad I can do this myself plus you know how Chris is. No...fine I'll get him up but if he gives me another black eye I want an upgrade from this shitty apartment." Chris chuckled. Always negotiating with people. Liam was pretty good at it though. Chris threw the bed sheets aside and made his way to the closet. Pulling out a flannel and jeans, he quickly got dressed. Seconds later a light knock was heard. "Chr----"

"I'm up Liam. Have a pot of coffee ready by the time I get to the kitchen." he said, without giving his brother a chance to speak. The door closed with a faint click. Chris let out a loud sigh. Tired. Everything his father had him and his brother go through....he was tired of it. Often does he wish he had gotten out of this when his other brothers did. They wanted no part in the family business and now that he has been part of it for a few years now there was no way of getting out.

Packing his bag, Chris made his way to the kitchen. "What is it this time?" he asked, dropping his bag to the floor and grabbing a cup from the cabinet. Liam took a sip from his mug and replied.

"Remember those attacks back in March. The ones happening at the lake not far from here. There was another attack late tonight. Dad didn't tell me much but let's just say we have to clear the area before the police get there." Liam smirked. Chris arched his brows.

"What do you mean? We never had to clean up a body. That's what the police are for." he spoke, confused. Liam shook his head.

"Not this time. Chris, one of them died on the shore while attacking the victim. Neither are alive. We have to collect its body before it’s seen by the press." Chris nearly choked. "Yeah, I know.

"On the shore? They never come close to the shore. How? Why?" This wasn't like them. They always stayed away from the shore because they could never protect themselves out the water.

"That's what dad said. Perhaps it was sick. Or perhaps someone was trying to drag it out the water. Whatever happened, we need that body to examine it." Chris sat his half empty mug on the counter and picked up his bag. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. Let's make this quick so I can get some sleep tonight when we get back home." Another long night he thought and many more to come.

~x~

The scene was already swarming with others that worked for their father. Tents were set up along the shore as well as the bright lights that shined over the large lake. Too bad it didn't help them see what was beneath the surface. The water was too dark to see a foot beneath the surface. No one dared to ever swim in such water like that but it never stopped the small group that came from out of the country. They would be told of the stories--- the stories of people going missing from this lake through the past hundred years. Some were smart enough to take boats across the lake but it never stopped what was below.

Liam turned the ignition off and got out the car. "You coming, Chris? Dad wants to speak with us before we check the area for anymore of them." Chris rubbed his face and nodded. 

"Yeah, just give me moment." Liam gave his brother a small smile before running off towards a tent. What was he doing with his life? Twenty-seven years old and has he yet started his own life. Since he left high school all his time was given to what his father wanted him to dedicate his life to. Hunting the supernatural. How was he going to get far in life by hunting what wasn't suppose to be found out. Looking out the window, men ran across the shore with guns and flashlights. This is not what he wanted to be involved with but to he was just too deep in this. There was no way of getting out.

Grabbing his own personal gun from his bag, Chris hopped out the car and walked over to the greyish tent. He entered the room to be faced with the monster. It's body about eight feet long; above the waist a human but below the waist a fish like tail. It laid face up along the sand with this peaceful expression upon its face. "How long has it been out the water?" Chris's father stepped forward and kneeled down.

"We say about two hours. Not very long but it isn't the cause of death. We don't know how it died." Chris kneeled down along side of his father and placed his hand against the creature's cool skin. "I wouldn't advise you to touch it with bare hands."

"Why not? I doubt their skin is poisonous. I'll be fine." Chris mumbled, continuing to run his fingers over the creature's tail. Why does something so beautiful be so dangerous. "Would you like for Liam and I to search the perimeter?" he asked, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Um yes but next week I want Liam, you and a team to search the waters. It’s about time we caught ourselves a live one. We need to know more about these creatures. Why are they attacking our kind and if they do not stop then we will be at war with them." Chris looked up at his brother and stood. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir." they both said in unison. Their father mumbled a good before shooing them away. Chris and Liam walking outside the tent and turned to each other.

"I guess I'll take the shore. There are small caves and rocks a ways down. Do you need back up?" Liam instructed. Back up? Does his brother not know he has fought against three guys at once?

"Back up? Ah such a comedian. I'll be fine, Liam. Do not worry about me. It is you I worry about and believe should have back-up. Devon! Make sure my brother doesn't do anything stupid that will have him dead." A man in black everything and a bulletproof vest along with a gun jogged up to Liam. "Watch over my brother please."

"Chris, I'll be if----" Chris held up his hand.

"I'm ordering you to watch him. If anything happens to him I will make sure you're fired from this job. Hear me?" Devon nodded his head and lead Liam along the shores. Chris turned on his flashlight and jogged along the shore until he came across rocks and large dip in the lake. Shining the light down below, he saw nothing but rocks. Nothing out of the ordinary. After searching a little longer, he began making his way back to crime scene when he heard a splash. Stopping dead in his tracks, Chris turned around slowly. He shined the light over the movement of water. Nothing. Maybe it was a fish or some sort of frog but he couldn't help but to feel like he was being watched. 

"Chris!" He heard in the distance. It was the voice of his brother. Scanning over the water one last time he walked away quickly. Right before missing a being peeking from behind a pile of rocks.


	2. Chapter 002

Many hours of examinations were put into the merman that was found off the shore of the lake. It was a strange situation to come across especially when it came down to the death of a merman or mermaid. In books, it is said they never came close to the shores near death because the chance of being exposed to humans. Even if chased by a prey they never would risk their kind's existence. So why did this one try to come ashore. All the books Chris had stored away in his room never mentioned any story like this.

He didn't let his chance by pass however. Not once during his life has one been captured. Chris has heard of other organizations like his father's capturing mermen and mermaids but none of them were alive. Their father was becoming impatient with the scientist and doctors they called in for help. Not one of them could figure out the cause of death. There were no signs of injuries nor did any results come back showing any signs of illness. This was a young merman who was completely healthy so what caused it to die. 

For the next few days Chris spent them looking over the data himself. He had this gut feeling that something was missing. Perhaps the doctors and scientists had over looked something in the data. The slightest change in the data could be a possible cause of death. Hours upon hours his eyes scanned over the numbers, the charts and the long words that covered the paper. Nothing. They were right all along. It was completely heathy. "Impossible." Chris whispered to himself, as he placed the paperwork on his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he picked up another set of papers and began scanning over them.

"Didn't you already look over that stack of papers?" Liam spoke. Chris tore his eyes from the paper and looked up at his brother. "The scientist and doctors said they didn't find anything. What makes you think you'll find something?" he asked, pushing some of papers aside and taking a seat on the bed.

Chris shrugged, "I don't know. I just have this feeling that something is there. I mean, it was young. It couldn't possibly die of natural causes. There's gotten be something more." he explained. He knew Liam didn't care much for this but it been bothering him for some time now.

"Maybe there isn't. You're just tired, Chris. Hey, why don't you come down to the bar with a few friends? It could keep your mind off of things." Liam grinned. A beer or two did sound nice but Chris knew it wouldn't make the mermen leave his thoughts. After a long pause Liam sighed. "I guess not. This whole mermaid thing is going to send you crazy one day. I see you being one of those crazy psycho guys that have dead bodies buried in your basement floor while you perform all these experiments."

"Very funny. I picture you doing the same. Maybe another time, Liam. I promise. Tonight I'm going to see if dad will let me examine the actual bo--" Chris's plan was shot down instantly.

"Dad said no one is allowed near the body. Only the doctors and scientist are. Sorry." he apologized, giving his brother an apologetic look. Always trying to keep them from everything he thought.

"And why does he not want us near it? Did he give a reason or does he not want us involved like he has always done in the pass." Chris said angrily. He was tired of being held out of loop. His father wanted Liam and himself involved when it came down to capturing these creatures or fighting them but when it came down to actually looking at them up close, learning about them---they were told to stay away.

"Dad didn't tell me why. He just told me to keep away." Chris walked over to his closet and pulled out a clean shirt and jacket. "Why do I have a feeling you're not going to listen to a word I just said." he sighed, running his hand over his face.

"Nope. Are you coming with me?"

"Yes." Chris chuckled. When it came down to going against their father, Liam was always up for it. Neither of the brothers always agreed with their father. Even if he found out the punishment wasn't always severe. "Dad, isn't going to be at the lab until tonight. None of the soldiers know we aren't suppose to be there except for…." 

"Don't tell me, Aaron." Liam nodded. "You know he'll immediately call dad if he sees us within fifty feet of the lab. He'll know we're up to something."

"And that is where I come in. You see, not only does the ladies have a thing for me I recently found out Mister Aaron has a thing for me as well." Chris opened his mouth to ask how but Liam held up his hand. "Don't even ask. I'll tell you about it later." The things Liam has done for Chris is unbelievable. "Now hurry up. I'm not exactly sure what time dad comes in tonight." Chris quickly gathered up all the papers that were spread out on his bed and stuffed them in his bag. 

The brothers run down to the garage of their new home their father had promised them. Not only was Liam a good negotiator, he managed to convince his father to buy them a new car for all the trouble they were put through. "I'm driving." Chris shouted, grabbing the keys from the kitchen counter.

"Ah I don't think so. I think the person who got dad to get the car should be the one driving. Plus, I can get us there faster." he smirked, taking the keys from Chris's grasp.

"Yeah, if you don't get pulled over by the police." 

"Whatever." Liam and Chris piled into their new SUV and sped down the street. The lab wasn't that far from their home; only a twenty minute drive. Parking about a block from headquarters, they made their way to the front. They swiped their card and entered the building. It was chaos inside. Everywhere you looked a person was rushing off with some paperwork or talking on their cell about something they had found. Chris was glad he didn't work inside of headquarters. He couldn't handle the hectic surroundings. Pulling Chris aside, Liam began explaining his plan. "Now I'm going to look for Aaron. Y'know sweet talk him and etc and you need to move your ass down to the lab. Please don't get caught up on anything else. Focus on the merman and thats it. There's only so much sweet talking I can handle in one sitting."

"I thought you could handle all of that." Chris winked.

"No, now get your ass down there before I tell Aaron that I over heard you moaning his name in the bathroom last night." Chris gave Liam the death glare. "Continue giving me that death glare and I'll throw in the background picture on your laptop."

"You're lucky that you are my brother." Chris ran down the side staircase making sure he didn't run into Aaron. He was surprised no one was even in the lab when he arrived. He quickly swiped his card and the door slid open. In the middle of the room on a metal table laid the merman. His skin seemed paler then more transparent then last week. It's as if its skin was dematerializing. Putting on some gloves, Chris placed his hand against the cool skin. Something was happening to its skin. The skin felt gooey and sticky. Not how it felt he first day it was found. 

"Odd." he whispered. Chris quickly pulled out a small notebook from his book bag and began jotting down this new information. He continued to examine the body until he came across a discolored patch of skin on the creatures arm. The patch was of a dark blue and the veins underneath the skin were petruding out. "I've seen this before." Grabbing a small knife from a tray nearby, Chris carefully cut a small cut across the skin. Thick black blood oozed out the wound onto the table. "I think I've found the cause of your death." 

The sound of his phone's ringtone filled the room and Chris quickly fumbled with it. "Shit, Liam. Could you not have text me instead?" he fussed, pulling off the dirty gloves and throwing them in the trash.

"Aaron is on his way. He didn't fall for my sweet talking. Hurry up out of there and meet me by the car." Chris didn't give his brother time to speak. He shut his phone and shoved it in his pocket as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Rushing down the hall, he could hear voices coming from the same direction. He curse mentally as he darted into a side room.

"He has to be around here somewhere. If Liam is here so is he. Now search the lab." Aaron ordered. Great, Aaron knew he was here. After waiting a few minutes, Chris pushed out the door just enough to see into the hall. It was empty. He could make a run for it and hope that he isn't caught. Securing his bag, Chris sprinted down the hall, up the stairs and out the door.

"Turn the car on,Liam." he shouted, yanking open the door and jumping in. Liam stepped on the gas and sped off. "Oh god, that was a close one but I got something out of it." Liam smirked. "I know what caused its death but I need you to round up some of dad's men and meet us a the lake."

"What? Why?" Liam asked, looking over at his brother.

"Awhile ago I read about this plant in the water that is poisonous if touched and I think this merman touched it and thats what caused its death but I'm not sure. It grows along the rocks. I just want to get a sample and see." Liam pulled out his phone.

"I hope you're right." As they drove back to the lake, Liam managed to gather up a few men to meet them there. Getting to the lake didn't take as much and upon arrival the group of men were already there set up with a boat. "Thanks for coming in at short notice. You have the lights?" A soldier nodded. "Good. You two with me and the rest with Chris on the boat."

"The plant grows a long the rocks and sometime the shore. It is red with small holes in it and groups in small bushels. They're very poisonous so if you come across them don't touch them. Who knows how long it'll take to get the antidote." Chris explained to everyone. All the men nodded and began setting up. Chris boarded the boat and turned the bright lights on.

"Be safe,Chris. You know how these things get when humans come into their territory." he said worriedly.

"Do not worry about me. It is you who I worry about. If you see any sign of movement in the water get away from it as quickly as possible." Liam nodded. "Good. See you when I get back to sure." As Liam walked away with his group, Chris began to get things ready on the boat.

"Can we set sail?" one of the men asked, turning the key in the ignition. 

"Of course. Everyone keep an eye out for any movement. You know never when theses creatures will strike. Once you hit the water there's a slim chance you will come out alive." From those last words, all the men looked frightened. The boat started with a jerk and slowly made its way into the lake. "Eyes on the water and along the rocks." For the next few minutes, everything seemed calm. No strange sudden movements in the water. Not even a fish which was strange. As the boat coasted along, there was a faint splashing sound. Chris immediately turned towards the sound as he saw a shadow of what looked like a figure go under. "Men, I saw something over there. Keep your eyes op---"

"Sir, I see the plant." one of the men shouted. Chris looked over in the distances along the rocks and saw a small bushel of red plants. "How are we going to get them?"

"Just move the boat closer to the edge and I'll reach out to get them. Keep an eye on the water for me. I'm not trying to get wet tonight." Chris chuckled a bit. The boat slowly moved closer to the edge. Putting gloves on, Chris leaned against the railing of the boat and reached out. "A little closer, will ya." The engine revved and moved closer. "That's it." His finger tips were only a mere few centimeters away until the boat rocked. "Shit. Eye on the water. They're here." The men began to search the water when suddenly a sudden jerk. One of the men fell over the rail and into the water. 

"Man over board!" Half the men ran to side of the boat leaving Chris unsupervised. Before Chris could shout out to them, he saw a tail out the corner of his eye. Grabbing his gun from his bag, he aimed out in front of him. 

"I need some help over here!" he called out, keeping his eye on the water in front of him. Another bump caused the boat to jerk and Chris lost his balance. Before he could get up a hand grabbed his wrist. Looking up, he came face to face with a merman bearing sharp teeth. Its nails dug its way into his skin causing him to yell out in pain. This is not how he wanted to go. Not by a human like fish. "Let go!" He tried to grab a hold of his gun but it was far from his grasp. The merman let out a piercing scream and yanked Chris into the water.

Chris was submerged under water, barely able to see what was around him. He desperately tried to swim to the surface but something catch ahold of his leg. He fought with all his might, kicking his legs, trying to get away. Breaking free, Chris broke through the water. Above him, the men on the boat scrambled to the edge of the boat, holding out poles for Chris to grab. As he reached out, a mermaid swam in front of him, pulling the man holding the pole in. Chris swam back in fear. Looking around him, more mermaids and merman appeared to the surface and made their way to the boat. They seemed to have forgotten that he was even there. Thinking he could make a run for it, Chris swam towards the rocks but suddenly came face to face with another merman. 

"Please. I mean you no harm." he said, trying to plead with the creature. The merman tilted his head to the side and swam close to him. Chris backed away slowly. "Stay back!" Did they even understand english? Chris wasn't trying to stick around to find out. The merman facial features began to change quickly. Its eyes seem to grow into more of a slit and its teeth grew sharp. "Shit." he whispered. The creature reached out his claw and grabbed Chris around the throat, squeezing. His eyes rolled up as the world began to grow dark. He did not want to go out like this. Reaching out towards the creatures arm, he dug his nails as deep as they could go in its flesh. The piercing scream of the creature filled the area. Its first reaction was to push Chris towards the boat, hitting his against the side. Instantly his vision grew blurry and then black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me awhile to write this and I think towards the end started getting a bit meh. I like it though and I hope you do as well. So enjoy. Tom is going to come in soon.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s such an awful way to die at the hands of a creature that isn't believed to exist. Every hunter has that fear when they ran into the unknown. These creatures are much more different when first discovered. They've evolved and grew smarter….known far more things then the common human and that is what scares the hunters. Yes, some of the hunters may act brave but deep down inside they hope they come out alive.

His muscles ached as he broke from the unconsciousness. The shivering of his body wasn't helping much with the aching. Chris felt frozen….to the point where his skin screamed of pain because of how cold he was. He needed out of these wet clothes. Wait. He was still dressed in his wet clothes but how. Surely, the merman killed him. Why would the creature keep him alive? Maybe it had already feasted on another member of the team and was just saving Chris for later. Chris knew he had to get out of there fast before the merman came back. 

Opening his eyes, he groaned as the dull lighting hurt his eyes. Everything in front of him was a blur and looked like blotches of the colors mixed together. “Come on, Chris.” he whispered to himself. Ignoring the pain, Chris propped himself up quickly in a sitting position and tried to focus his eyes. Soon a wall came into view along with a small torch hanging from the wall. Chris examined the room quickly and realized the merman had brought him to some sort of cave. Being that the merman lives in the lake, it had to be some sort of underwater cave. 

“Shit.” Swimming to the surface was not of an option seeing every muscle in his body ached. He was stuck here with no source of protection and no one even knew he was here. Suddenly a faint sound of something slapping on the cave’s floor echoed in the distance. Panic spread through Chris’s mind as he tried to come up with a plan. As he thought before, he was defenseless and there was nothing he could use to protect himself from a bloodthirsty merman. The sound began to get louder and Chris was ready to put up a fight. 

The merman that had him cornered by the boat before he blacked out rounded the corner and froze. It stared at Chris with its bright blueish green eyes, tilting its head just a bit. The merman must have recently taken a swim in the lake because its blondish colored hair clung to the sides of its face. Chris stared back at it intensely, still thinking of some sort of plan. Everything seemed to stop at a stand- still until the merman crawled toward Chris a little. “Stop. Stay away from me.” he shouted, pushing himself against the cave’s wall. The merman tilted its head again but continued to crawl a little closer to the cowering Chris. “I said stay back!” 

Chris continued to slowly push himself along the wall as the merman continued to stare at him as if he didn’t understand a word. Soon Chris was sitting just below the torch when he got an idea. Reaching up for the torch, he used what strength he had left and pulled himself into a standing position. After he had gained his balance, Chris pulled the torch out the wall and held it in front of him. The merman’s eyes followed the bright orange flames and then shifted back to Chris himself. 

The merman dragged himself closer to Chris, his tail flailing behind himself and stopping beside it on the wet cave floors. “Aaarrggggh.” he yelled, swinging the torch towards the merman. It instantly cringed away from the burning flame in fear. Taking a step forward, Chris swung the torch at the merman again. This time a small whimper escaped from its mouth. It seemed frightened by the flame…..by Chris. Before he could swing at the creature again, it pushed itself into the corner shaking with fear and whimpering.

“Please……” it said, quietly. Chris was shocked to hear it even speak. Never in the books did it mention that mermen/ mermaids speak let alone speak English. 

“What did you say?” Chris asked, in a low voice.

“Please….don’t…hurt me. I-I…..” its words turn into a whisper that Chris could barely even hear. He wanted to get close enough to hear the creature but could this be all a trick. Chris held tightly onto the torch as he slowly advanced toward the cowering merman.

“Why did you bring me here? To eat me later?” Chris asked. The merman shook his head. “Why then?” It didn’t speak. It just continued to whimper and tried pushing itself away from the flames. “If you tell me why you brought me hear I’ll put down the torch. Promise?” The merman looked into Chris’s eyes and nodded slowly. “Okay.” Chris walked slowly back over to the wall and jammed the torch into the hole. “Now tell me why.”

Chris walked over to the creature and crouched down in front of it. “What made you bring me here? Alive?” The creature stayed quiet. “Do not pretend you cannot talk.” It looked up at him and opened his mouth.

“I-I don’t know.” Chris didn’t believe it. 

“Lies! Now you tell me why you brought me here or I will get my men and have to force the answer out of you.” Chris yelled, slamming his fist against the wall beside the merman. The sudden movement caused the merman to act upon his instinct. He hissed or more so screamed at Chris baring sharp teeth. It wrapped its boney hands around Chris’s throat and they both fell backwards to the ground. This is it, Chris thought. It’s going to kill me and my brother will never find my body. He didn’t even get to live my life like I wanted to. Closing his eyes, Chris waited for the feeling of pain anywhere on his body. He still wasn’t familiar with the mermaids or mermen and their attacks were unnoted. He didn’t know whether it would go for the throat and make it a quick kill or somewhere else and let him die a slow painful death.

Surprisingly, Chris didn’t feel a thing. Only the release of its hands from its throat. Peeking out of one eye, Chris saw the merman covering its face while cowering back in the corner where it was before. “I’m sorry.” it mumbled over and over again. 

Chris didn’t know what to do. He could try to leave while the creature wasn’t pay attention or he could stick around. He wanted to go for option one but something told him to stay. Knowing he’ll probably regret this, Chris slowly crawled his way over to the merman and gently placed a comforting hand on its shoulder. “I-Its okay.” he whispered, looking down at its long reddish tail. Chris never noticed how beautiful its tail looked now that he was up close and nothing trying to get away from it. He extended out his hand and placed it just below its hip, rubbing his thumb over its scales. “Its beautiful.” he said, tilting his head down to see the merman’s face from underneath its hands. 

“W-What?” it said, peeking from underneath them. Chris reached up and pulled its hands away from its face.

“Your tail is beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it before.” he repeated, smiling at the merman. “Um do you by any chance have a name? Does your kind give each other names like humans do?”

“Name? W-Well, everyone around here calls me Thomas.” he whispered. Thomas looked up at Chris and smiled a little. “What’s your name?”

“Christopher but everyone calls me Chris.” he replied, still stroking Thomas’s tail but stopped.

Thomas tilted his head to the side, “Why do they call you by two names?”

“Its a nickname. Like for you I can call you Tom. Its just another way of saying your name but in a shorter way.” he explained. Thomas nodded his head.

“I like it.” he said, smiling.

“So since we’re on first name base could you tell me why you brought me here?” Chris hoped he wouldn’t say for eating but Tom’s a merman. What other reason is there for him to be brought here.

“I don’t know…..” Chris frowned.

“Well since you do not have a reason to keep me here I think I shall be on my way.” Chris stood up and walked over to the exit.

“No, please. Don’t go…I….” Tom called out, with sadden eyes. “I never met a human before and I wanted to prove my kind wrong. They all believe every human is evil and I just had this feeling you were different. Please don’t go, Chris.” 

“So you’re going to hold me hostage just to prove that I’m not like the rest of the humans out there? Look Tom, I’m flattered but I can’t stay down here. I have to eat, work, and take a shower, which I’m in desperate need of. I can’t simply live down here with you.” Tom looked hurt and Chris hated the sad look upon his face. I’m going to regret this he thought. “How about this, if you let me leave I promise I’ll come back either tomorrow or the next day.” 

“Tonight.”

“No, I can’t. My job is going to want to talk to me about my whereabouts.” Chris said, running his hand through his damp hair.

“Please. Most of my kind isn’t around at tonight and we can be above where it’s safe for you.” Tom begged, his eyes looking as if they were watering.

“Fine, tonight. Farther down the lake there is like hidden place where no one from the outside can see you. Meet me there.” Tom smiled. “Now can you show me the way out.” Tom quickly showed Chris the way out of the cave and helped me to the surface. Chris swam to shore and sighed in relief. He has never been so glad to be on land. Looking up at the sky, the sun was almost setting so he predicted it had to be around six. Chris scanned the area for any life but it was abandoned except for the remains of the boat him and his men had taken last night. “Did my men…”

Tom swam close to shore as possible but remained chest deep in water. “Some of them survived but the rest were torn apart by my kind. I am so sorry, Chris. I…”

“Was there a boy with blonde hair and looked similar to me around here. He probably was shouting my name.” Chris asked, hoping Liam never got in the water.

“I believe so. Why?”

“Did he get in the water?” 

“No. He stayed on shore. Why?” Tom asked, splashing around water. All Chris could do was sigh in relief. 

“Okay. I don’t know how I’ll get back home but thank you Tom for taking me to shore. Remember where we’re meeting tonight. Goodbye, Tom.” 

“Goodbye Chris.” Chris waved and began to walk away from the shore onto the road. He turned around to find Tom still watching him before diving back into the water.

“See you later Tom.” he whispered. It was a long journey from the lake back to town. He had wished he had some cash on him to take a cab but even if he had they wouldn’t take the soggy money. When he arrived to his home, he noticed Liam’s car parked in the drive way and the kitchen light on. He was glad that his brother was still awake. Probably drunk from the thought of his older brother being dead. Chris walked up to the front door and knocked. “Liam, open up. Its me, Chris.” In the matter of seconds, there were thumping sounds and the fumbling of the door locks. The door swung open to reveal a puffy red eyed Liam. 

“C-Chris? Oh thank god.” he cried, wrapping his arms around Chris. “I thought you were dead. I saw those creatures attack your boat and then you fell over. I tried to swim out to help but that dumbass guard wouldn’t let me.” Liam continued to cry, not letting Chris go.

“I’m alright, Liam.” he replied, rubbing his brother’s back. “I’m here. Don’t worry.”

“But how? Where were you? I had the entire team well what was left of it search for you. I thought they tore you apart…..” Should he tell him a merman saved him? If they found out he was taken to the nest they would probably force him to show where it was and attack them.

“It is hard to explain. I woke up about a mile down the lake on shore. Maybe I drifted a shore.” he lied. Liam pulled away from Chris and looked at him funny. Please don’t ask me again.

“Well, I’m glad you are okay. I’ll go call dad and have him come over to spe----“

“No, that isn’t necessary. I’m very tired and I just want to rest.”

“Okay, we’ll talk in the morning.” Liam smiled, giving his brother another hug.

“Yes, of course.” Chris rushed to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. Stripping down to nothing, he entered the bathroom and turned on the water. Now he was reconsidering about his promise he had made to Tom. He was free. Should he go back to the lake tonight? Tom didn’t seem like a huge threat but what if it was a trap. What if Tom brought along others. No, he wouldn’t do that. Stepping into the shower, Chris began washing away the dirt and grime that covered his body until he felt clean. He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Entering back to his room, Chris sat on his bed thinking. If he went and it wasn’t a trap he could learn some much from Tom. Maybe it was worth going but to get around Liam that was the only thing holding him back. A smile then spread across Chris’s face. “The window.” he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to update. I've been up to my neck with homework and its almost finals week so I just haven't had time to write this pass week. I'll start writing the next chapter in a few days or perhaps tonight if I'm not tired from the concert.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this isn't my first fic but it is my first hiddlesworth fic. I apologize if there are grammar mistakes. I will make sure to correct them.


End file.
